


painted colours in my heart

by sledgeroe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sledgeroe/pseuds/sledgeroe
Summary: 100 different little stories derived from 100 prompts.love, life, hurt & the surrounding elements.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Introduction

“Hi. I’m Dick.”

 

When Lewis looks up from his whiskey, he plans on telling the intruder to go away. The man in front of him has a glass loosely gripped in his hand and a tight, small smile on his face. It’s almost dark; the sunset is creeping in through the windows behind them. The orange glow lights up the man’s hair and turns it into a fiery red. He can almost imagine that it’s on fire. His eyes are piercing in his gaze, and he can’t help but smile back. He smiles back and takes his hand.

  
“Lewis Nixon.”


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Complicated  
> I took a little leeway. This is 106 words but I didn't have the heart to cut any words out.

Web looks up at him through his lashes, lips ever so slightly parted. He doesn’t speak, doesn’t feel a need to. There’s spit running down his chin, and his hair is sticking to his forehead with sweat. Moonlight casts a light through the barn door, and the wind is a biting cold. Joe has lived through a summer of 110 and seen the shores of the Indian ocean, but he’s probably never seen a shade of blue so bright as David Webster’s eyes.

 

Later, when Grant asks, “Why not just get over him?”

  
Joe pauses, takes a drag of his cigarette, and replies simply; “It’s complicated.”


	3. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eternity  
> I went looking for this prompt, it was number 7 originally but I can't help myself.

The morning after their fight, Lewis wakes up early and finds Dick still asleep. He picks up Dick’s journal where it lays on the bedside table. He flips open the front cover, and underneath a messy scrawl that reads ‘Property of Dick Winters’, Lewis writes down;

_‘Dick. I love you. I will love you until the day I die, and if there is somehow an afterlife, I will find you and I will love you there too. Even in our darkest moments, there is never a doubt in my mind that you are the only one for me. Best believe I will never stop devoting myself to you. -L’_

He puts it down, smiles, and goes to work.


	4. 33%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 33%

Four hours of silence passes before Skip speaks.

“What’s 100 divided by 3?”

“33.333333-”

Alex interrupts, “The three’s go on for a long time.”

“So I own 33% of a brain.”

“Skip, what the fuck are you talking about?” Malarkey asks, incredulous.

“I’m serious. I think we share the same brain between all three of us.”

“If we share a brain, Skip, I’m 100% sure I own more of it than you do.”

“You reckon?”

“Yeah. I’ve got, like, 65%, Penk has 30%, and you’ve got maybe 5%.”

“Bold of you to assume I’ve got as much as 30% of a brain.”


	5. Health & Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Health & Healing.  
> It's a bit rushed, but I'm a sucker for soft baberoe, so what can you do.

For almost a year after the war ends, Eugene Roe goes to sleep at night and doesn’t dream.   
On the anniversary of the Bastogne, he wakes for a week in a cold sweat, night after night. On the 7th night, he wakes up and finds his voice hoarse. He’s confused for a moment before realising that he must have screamed himself awake. The sheets underneath him are soaked through and his face is damp from where he’s crying. A man is gripping on to his arms, rubbing them, soothing him, pulling him back down.    
“It’s okay, It’s okay, I’m here.” Babe Heffron says, pulling him into a hug.    
The pain is almost reaching unbearable, but with company like this, Eugene thinks he might just be able to make it through.


	6. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6: Death  
> I don't know where this went, it just came out. You can pick and chose who you'd rather the man was, but in my head I imagine Don.

There’s a dark veil surrounding him, and he can’t break free. Sometimes, the curtain wavers, and he sees light poking through the gaps. At one point in his life, the light was almost blinding, and 3 men were pulling him into the sun. They were smiling, joyful, and he was happy to be there with them. But the darkness wrapped around their necks and suffocated them too, and now he doesn’t know where they are. He’s all alone in this void, taking one step after another, wondering when it’ll be his turn. He wonders why he’s still walking. Maybe it’s the memory of them. Maybe it’s because when that curtain wavers, the second before it closes, he sees something. Shadows. Shadows of people, all lined up, waiting for him at the edge.


	7. Picking up the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: picking up the pieces.  
> I really enjoyed this one. I think I overuse sunrises & sunsets, but I think they're all so ethereal and beautiful to me.

Babe’s sweater was soft underneath his hand, a sharp contrast to the air of the situation. He slowly worked circles into his back, and with his other hand was stroking slowly through his hair as the boy cried into his shirt. It was damp to point where he could feel the tears soaked through on to his bare skin, but he didn’t mind. Babe tried to pull away but Eugene held him there, repeating “it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay,” until he subsided. Eugene could see the rising son, flooding gold through the valley and lighting up the tips of the grass, painting them a deep orange. It comforted him. 

“It’s nearly a new day, Babe. The sun is washing everything away.”


	8. Summer haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8: Summer haze  
> This one got a little out of hand. David/Joe

He almost feels like he’s floating. The water is up to his chest now, and it’s so clear he can see his feet at the bottom, toes poking up between the rocks. The water is cold, almost unbearably so, but he’s used to colder seas, and the sun beating down from above the lake almost cancels it out. He raises his head up and closes his eyes, and for a moment there’s nothing in the world more important to him than the sun and the water surrounding him, wrapping around him like a blanket. It’s comforting, and he forgets they’re at war. He believes, truly, that there’s nowhere in the world more beautiful than Austria.

“Webster,” someone coughs behind him. The voice is so quiet that if there were anybody else around he wouldn’t have heard it. He opens his eyes slowly but doesn’t turn around.   
“Joe.” he sighs. “It’s early.”

“Yeah, so what are you doing out here?” He asks.

He turns around then, and Joe sits a couple of metres from the edge, staring back at him. He’s cross-legged, playing idly with a few rocks at his feet. His eyes look tired, and his clothes hang off him like he threw them on in a hurry. 

“I like the water,” he says, wading back up to the shore. He throws a towel around himself before he sits next to him, Joe’s eyes following him the whole way. There’s silence for a moment before David continues; “It feels so omnipresent, you know? Like despite everything, all the conflict, it’s just so constant. It makes me feel hopeful.”    
When he turns back to Joe, he doesn’t reply. He watches him for a moment, but the eyes burning into him make him shifty uncomfortably. Joe lets out a shuddering breath, and before Web can talk to fill the silence, he’s cut off by Joe grabbing his cheek and kissing him. He’s so surprised he doesn’t know how to react, and Joe pulls away and stands before he can say anything in reply, gone as quick as he came. 

“Joe, wait!” He stands and grabs his arm as he turns to leave.    
Joe turns to him slowly, and whispers, “Web, please let go of me.”    
Web huffs, grabs him by the lapels on his jacket and kisses him back. He feels Joe melt underneath him, and Web smiles into the kiss. 

  
“How long have you been waiting to do that?” Web asks after.

Joe takes a second to reply, before saying, “Too damn long, Web. Too damn long.”


End file.
